overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Mei
Mei is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio Mei is a scientist who has taken the fight to preserve the environment into her own hands. Though many blamed the planet's escalating, unexplained climate phenomena on the advent of new technologies, the rapidly growing Omnic population, and drastically increased consumption of resources, the true cause remained unknown. To find a solution, Overwatch established a series of eco-Watchpoints at remote, critical locations worldwide. Mei-Ling Zhou was a member of this multiyear initiative. A peerless climatologist, she had introduced cutting-edge innovations in the field of climate manipulation that protected at-risk areas in Asia and beyond. She was assigned to the program's monitoring station at Watchpoint: Antarctica when disaster struck: a sudden, catastrophic polar storm battered the installation and cut it off from the outside world, leaving the facility damaged and the scientists stranded. As their supplies dwindled, they entered cryostasis in a last-ditch effort to survive until a rescue attempt could be made. But that rescue never came. It was years later when the team's cryogenics chamber was finally discovered. Mei, still in hibernation, was the only survivor. The world Mei awoke to had gone through considerable changes: Overwatch was no more, the serious climate issues had worsened, and none of the eco-Watchpoints were in operation. Any clues that they had uncovered were lost. Mei has decided to continue her work on her own. Equipped with a portable version of her climate-manipulation technology, she travels around the world, hoping to re-establish the eco-network and track down the causes of the threats to the planet's ecosystem. Abilities Unlocks Skins Emotes Emotes cost 250 credits. *Companion *Spray *Yaaaaaaaaay! Victory Poses Voice Lines Voice Lines cost 25 credits. *Hang In There (default) *A New Adventure (Every day is a new adventure!) *Fight For Our World (Chinese: ''这个世界值得我们奋战！) *Overcome All Obstacles! *That's Science! *We Can Do it Together! *Wow! Fascinating! *A-Mei-Zing! *Chill Out! *Learned Your Lesson (''I hope you learned your lesson.) *Okay! *Ouch, Are You Okay? *Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry *That Was Great *Yay! *You Have To Let It Go Highlight Intros Highlight Intros cost 250 credits. *Frosty :) *Going Up! *Skating Around Achievements Story Mei-Ling Zhou (周美齡/Zhōu Měilíng) was an innovative member of Overwatch's ecological studies whose technology was used around Asia for climate preservation. She was assigned to work with other scientists Watchpoint: Antarctica when a polar storm cut off their communications and left them stranded. They entered cryostasis to survive until a rescue mission was made. By the time they were found, Mei was the only survivor, and Overwatch had been disbanded. Winston recommended that Mei keep a journal of her travels. She went to Mount Logan, Canada to test her technology, took a quick stop in Los Angeles on Halloween, then went to Nepal for an unknown project. At some point, Mei saved a nest of endangered arctic wildlife from a collapsing glacier.Overwatch is Back: Uncertainty and Hope After UN Confirms Vigilante Activity Personality Despite what she has been through, Mei is very kindhearted and positive, showing compassion for others and having a desire to preserve Earth's ecosystem for generations to come. She hates bullies, as shown by one of her quotes and interactions with Junkrat. She wishes to learn and is even inspired by Tracer as well as Winston. Mei is also very apologetic, often saying "Sorry!" when defeating enemies. Notes *Mei slows and freezes enemies, making them vulnerable to attack. *Use the Blizzard ultimate on map objectives to freeze enemy defenders. *Mei's ice theme is purely cosmetic: she does not give or receive greater damage from fire-related weapons. *Mei's ice spikes have remarkable range and can defeat snipers in several locations. *Ice wall has many uses beyond stopping attacks and movement:BlizzCon 2015 Overwatch Panel **Placing it in front of Torbjörn's Turret effectively disables it (as it obstructs its laser guidance) for as long as the ice wall stays up. **The ice wall can also be used for you and your team's movement, as you can place it under yourself or others to get you/them to higher places they normally couldn't get to. **You can toggle between perpendicular and parallel placement of ice wall by pressing the ice wall button again. **The ice wall can be used to stop a weak enemy from running away or falling back, or can be used by yourself as a defense mechanism for running away and blocking your opponents path as you escape. **The ice wall can have its individual columns broken if they receive too much damage, so be wary and prepared for if the enemy breaks it apart. **The Ice Wall cannot obstruct or delay the payload. The payload instantly destroys any deployed object it hits when moving. Trivia *Mei was announced on November 6, 2015, alongside D.Va and Genji. She was added to the closed beta three days later on November 9. Before that, she was teased in an in-universe story, Mei's Adventures. *Her Voice Line "You have to let it go!" and random line "Do you want to build a snowman?''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBwUQMgPA5o are references to the 2013 Disney film ''Frozen. Patch changes * }} References de:Mei fr:Mei ja:メイ pl:Mei ru:Мэй Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Female